Otohime
|image= |jname=オトヒメ |rname=''Otohime'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 621 |affltion=Neptune family; Ryugu Kingdom |ocupation=Queen of Ryugu Kingdom |jva= }} is a goldfish mermaid and was the late queen consort of Ryugu Kingdom, the wife of Neptune, and the mother of Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi and Shirahoshi. Appearance Her hair was partially held up in two loops, much like her daughter Shirahoshi, only shorter. She also had thick eyelashes and wore lipstick. She was usually seen wearing a very long kimino with a carp-scale design and a cloth around her shoulders that floated around her head much like her children. Going by the fact that her tail was already split by the time she died, Otohime lived past her thirties. Personality She appeared to be open-minded as she tried to promote friendship between fishmen and humans. She was very devoted to the welfare of her people since she disregarded her own injuries while acting for the greater good, personally taking care of a simple matter of stopping a burglar, despite her subjects claiming that they had it under control. Her devotion made her popular with the Fishman Island citizens. She was somewhat compulsive, as she thought that a child should never have snot hanging from one nostril, but that it is perfectly acceptable if snot is hanging from both. However, this did not seem to apply to her own children, at least not Shirahoshi (though she was just a baby at the time). She was also very encouraging, as she told a burglar that she believed he could turn his life around, prompting him to turn over a new leaf.One Piece Manga - Chapter 621, Otohime's devotion to the people of her kingdom is demonstrated heavily. She also appeared to be very moody, going from being angry, to sorrowful, to hopeful in just a matter of minutes. Relationships Family Otohime loved her family. All she had wanted was a bright future for her children. Her husband, Neptune, even supported her wishes. Abilities and Powers Otohime appeared to have had incredible speed and reflexes since she was able to dodge gunshots and subdue a thief with ease. However, her body was weaker than an average person's body as her hand was badly bruised and fractured after slapping the thief. Haki She was born with Kenbunshoku Haki, like Aisa. Otohime seemingly predicted the trajectory of bullets fired at her and dodged them (aided with her speed and reflexes) with her eyes closed. History Past In the past, she was one of the two people who took a stand against the discrimination towards fishmen, the other being Fisher Tiger. While Fisher Tiger believed that fishmen and humans should remain separate, Otohime wished for the coexistence of the two races. She was first seen charging at a thief and subduing him by slapping him, bruising her hand in the process. After knocking down the thief, she started to preach him about the error of his ways. Her words convinced the thief to turn over a new leaf. During her time, she would descend down to the island to preach to her people about forming a bond with humans. When she's done, she returned to the palace and met with a warm greeting from her children. One day, about ten years before the present, Otohime was assassinated in broad daylight, which led to an uproar. Even after death, her ideals lived on. She was given a burial in the Sea Forest. Her daughter missed her funeral due to being imprisoned in Hard-Shell Tower to protect her from Vander Decken IX. During her ten years in that tower, Shirahoshi desired to pay her respects, while she lived with the knowledge that there were so many unspoken words between them. Fishman Island Arc Jinbe was visiting her grave at the Sea Forest, two years after the Battle of Marineford.One Piece Manga - Chapter 615, Jinbe visiting Otohime's grave. When Shirahoshi arrives at the Sea Forest with Luffy and his friends, she pays her respects to her deceased mother. To quash those who sympathize with her co-existing beliefs, the New Fishman Pirates are forcing the people of the kingdom to step on a picture of her, serving as a fumi-e, or face banishment or death.One Piece Manga - Chapter 620, The New Fishman Pirates forces the Fishman Island citizens to step on Otohime's picture. Trivia * She's named after the Japanese sea goddess, Otohime. * The problems of Fishman Island and the racism that the inhabitants suffer from, strongly resembles that of African-Americans in the early 1900's. Otohime's beliefs resembled that of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. who famously dreamed of peaceful coexistance, while Fisher Tiger's belief that fishmen and merfolk should stay separated from humans and use any necessary means of self-defense resembled that of Malcolm X. Also Otohime, like King, was assassinated in broad daylight. * She is the first non-human shown in the series that can use Haki. References External Links *Otohime - Otohime at Onepiece.wikki.net Site Navigation de:Otohime Category:Mermen Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Nobles Category:Neptune Family Category:Haki Users Category:Dead Characters Category:Grand Line Characters